NEED
by Raine Ishida
Summary: The sequel to Jim's Folly: Micha leaves Montressor on her search for Silver and runs into a few obstacles including pirates and an old friend who once called himself Avery...
1. Need for Transportation

**NEED**

Redone for the sheer purpose of getting rid of crap. Hehe.

Dedicated to Evilla, who begged me to add more. So…I just redid it.

**Chapter One**

The wind was light that afternoon as she approached the docks, knowing all too well what she wouldn't find. What she needed was a cargo ship. From there, she could make the transfer when they were attacked.

Micha Hawkins' objective was to find a pirate ship. A pirate ship would have what she needed: information on how to find John Silver, the pirate for whom she'd been looking, now that both of her parents had passed away.

Micha, at eighteen, had grown up well, but not without knowledge of the other galaxies.Her grandmother, Sarah Hawkins, had taught her in the ways of being a normal human being, but Micha's mind often traveled further. She wanted more than that.

She wanted Silver back.

--

"I need a cargo ship," Micha demanded at the nearest ticket clerk she could find. The woman was a shriveled old slug of a thing, who pointed with not-so-delicate hands at the nearest cargo ship.

Micha left her money on the counter and took her ticket as she stormed off towards the ship. Boarding with a scowl, many of the crew members frowned as she walked onto the ship.

"Beggin' yer pardon, missy…" one of them started. "What business are ye'on t'be on a ship like ours?"

"I'm praying a pirate ship will attack you," she said simply and continued down below deck to find a suitable bunk for the trip.

--

Her prayers were answered. Three days into the voyage, Micha was woken by the sound of cannon fire as the cargo ship was overrun with angry, ugly men.

Three of them burst into the cabin she was sharing with four other people and gave a yell of excitement. "Ey! We got a girl in here!"

Micha didn't say anything as the pirate scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her off, yielding no resistance.

On the pirate ship, after a few scrapes and scratches, Micha was set rather roughly on the deck. "Well, lookie here…what've we got?" one of the pirates asked, using the tip of his cutlass to move the loose hair from Micha's pale face.

"A girl," another pirate commented with a wicked grin.

"Aye, it's a girl. A right pretty one, if ye ask me…" he said. "What do you reckon we do wit' her? The cap'n isn't his usual old self as of late…she'd get wasted. What say we duel?"

"Duel for possession of the girl?" He asked, using the tip of the cutlass to pick at one of his blackened teeth.

Micha raised an eyebrow. "Or," she interrupted. "One of you could give me a sword and let me fight you myself. If I win, neither of you get me."

"Fight both of us?" the tooth-picking pirate asked, stunned. She smiled. "No, stupid. That wouldn't be fair, now would it? You are to be fighting a lady, after all."

The first pirate nodded firmly. "Fair or not, we must honor the lady, Scrubbs."

The second pirate, Scrubbs, grimaced angrily. "Not fair at all. You know she'll win because she's a lady."

Micha shrugged, rising to her feet. "No need to get discouraged over it. Don't go easy on me. That way it's fair all around."

Scrubbs handed her the sword he'd just finished picking his teeth with. "'Ere."

She nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

The first pirate, bowed slightly. "Pleasure, missy. M'name's Axel."

"Micha," she returned his bow. "Shall we?" She held out the sword in his direction and grinned. "Remember, don't go easy just because I'm a lady."

Axel returned the grin and struck her sword with his. "Avast!" he cried. She parried the blow and returned a couple of swings, narrowly missing Axel's extended free arm. He was caught off guard by her speed, but that could have been because she was smaller than him, and he stumbled. Micha kept swinging the sword at him, and he finally blocked her, sending a bigger blow in her direction, knocking her down. Axel quickly regained his footing and overtook Micha, placing his boot on her stomach and the tip of his sword against her throat.

"I'd say I win, wouldn't ye, miss?"

"What's all this?" came a loud voice from behind Micha. She looked up from where she lay at the mercy of Axel and frowned. A new person. This person looked like the captain.

"Captain Warrick," Axel said. "We got ourselves a prisoner from the cargo ship."  
"What's a woman doin' aboard a cargo ship?" Warrick asked, frowning deeply so the lines in his face grew longer. Micha took in a breath, but it was labored due to the boot on her abdomen.

"Do you mind?" she asked, glancing at Axel. He grinned. "Either way, I won the battle, fair maid."

"I don't think you'll be winnin' anything," Warrick added, helping Micha up from her spot.

"I'm Edward Warrick, Captain of this here ship." He then stood up straight, looking very noble and proud with a large, feathered hat on his head. "What's yer name, Missy?"

"Micha," she said, brushing herself off.

"Impressive swordplay, Miss Micha. But that doesn't answer what you're doing on me ship…willingly."

"Sir?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Captain Warrick smirked. "The rest of ye don't need to be listenin'. Get back to work!" he barked, watching in amusement as the rest of the pirate men continued to work, the remains of the cargo ship floating in space behind them as they continued on course to only Warrick-knew-where.

"A female doesn't willingly come onto a pirate ship unless she knows what she's doing. You'd better have a good excuse for me or my men'll have no mercy."

Micha took in a deep breath, confidence in her eyes as she smiled at the captain. "I need to find someone, and I want you to help me find him."

--

"Captain John Silver?" Scrubbs cried.

"Long John Silver!" Axel exclaimed. "The one from the stories! Found Treasure Planet with some kid, got rich, escaped from the law…Aww, he's got the devil's luck to be sure!"

"So how does the girl know 'im?" Scrubbs asked. Captain Warrick shrugged.

"She didn't say, but I'm intrigued. I'd like t'meet this…Silver fellow. I've heard good things about his skills. Perhaps he could teach us a thing or two. What say you, men? Shall we help the girl?"

A hearty "Aye!" followed, and Warrick sighed. They had a mission now. Finally, something to keep his old bones from giving out too soon. With a plan, there was purpose. He had something to live for.

And it couldn't come a moment too soon.

--


	2. Need for Education

**NEED**

**Chapter Two**

The sky was still dark when Micha woke up that morning. She knew it wouldn't be an easy day, but she had to try to remain positive about it. Despite the fact that she knew she could hold her own against any of these pirate men except maybe the Captain himself, she couldn't help but wonder if she was really safe on this ship.

She saw some of the eyes the pirates were giving her, and she couldn't blame them. She was the only young, reasonably attractive person, heck, woman, on board with a beating heart and warm skin. She wondered what any of them would give for a chance at her. She didn't care to know in the end, but curiosity had always been one of her strong points.

As she stood at the helm, Captain Warrick joined her. "Y'miss your family, kid?"

"I don't have any," she muttered. "Parents died when I was younger."

"What took you so long to run away?" he asked, looking at her sideways.

"I didn't have a plan," she replied after a moment of thoughtful silence. "Finding Silver seems to be the only thing that makes sense."  
"Well, I have to say that if you're going to be a pirate like us- at least until we find yer friend, yer definitely going to have to be like us."

"I can fight like you," she said, glancing at the captain with a frown.

He nodded. "Oh, I don't doubt that, missy. But you can't be all high an' mighty no more. It isn't what we're like. We're not to treat ye any different because yer of a different gender."

"I understand that, sir. Go ahead and treat me like a normal member of your crew."

Captain Warrick was unsure how to answer that. "You'll have to be fending for yerself when it comes to the men. It's…been awhile since-"

"They've had fresh meat, yeah, I figured as much." She smirked. "I can take care of myself," she added. The captain nodded faintly. "I hope so, miss."

"You got kids or something?" she asked, changing the subject. The pain that flickered past his eyes for a moment confirmed any lie he was about to deliver, if he was going to.

"A daughter…probably yer age by now, I imagine. Doesn't even know she has a pirate for a daddy," he said quietly, his voice far away.

Micha sighed. "Does she know you exist?"

"Yeah, I saw her a bunch when she was a mite of a kid, but…"

"Things change," Micha said, colder than she'd intended. Of course things changed. Things weren't solid forever. She had to have known that her mother and father weren't going to be around for the rest of her life…she just wasn't prepared to have them taken from her so early in her life. For goodness' sake, she wasn't even twenty years old and she was an orphan already!

The two were silent for a very long time.

Captain Warrick broke the silence nearly ten minutes later. "Tell me about Silver. I've heard stories about him…but I want to hear about him from you."

Micha smiled fondly, her eyes sparkling with warmth. "He's like a grandpa to me, actually. He's a cyborg, like you may know. His right leg and arm are both cybernetic, and he has a laser in place of an eye. It's quite a sight to get used to, actually. But…he's been around, or …was around, from when I was born, so I was used to him right away."  
"How? He's a pirate, wouldn't he have been on the run for quite a time?"

"Yes, but he took some time to stay with me on Montressor," she said quietly. "Me and my family…"

"He knew yer family?"

"Jim Hawkins was my father," she said. Warrick frowned. "James Hawkins, the boy who found Treasure Planet?"

"Aye, Captain," she replied, little emotion in her voice.

"I'll be Davey Jones," Warrick breathed. "The kin of James himself. I'm honored!" He was bewildered for a moment. "Where should we start looking for Silver, lass? I'm more intrigued as time ticks by."

Micha glanced at him and sighed. "Start at Kinapis."

--


	3. Need for Clothing

**NEED**

**Chapter Three**

A sliver of light broke through the sky as the laser scanned the area, looking for suitable life. Nothing here, either. No treasure, no life, nothing.

Time to move on. "C'mon, men. Let's move out!"

A large cybernetic leg clambered loudly against the ground as he walked back to the ship, boarding it with a sigh. Well, this trip had proved useless, but there was most likely something better waiting for him over the horizon.

--

Kinapis was bustling with activity. In fact, it was busier than the marketplace in Montressor. Micha had to stay close to the captain and some man he'd called Reiyll as she followed them quickly into the blacksmith's shop.

"Well, we came t'get ye a sword, kid. Pick one and let's get going, ey?" Warrick demanded. He stood at the doorway and watched as Reiyll, closer to Micha's age, followed her around with a twisted grin.

Micha ignored the shopkeeper as he protested to her trying out each sword on the wooden stump that held the completed projects. With each swing, a new chunk of wood flew out of the stump, the shopkeeper more nervous with each chunk.

After about twelve swords, she smiled at the shopkeeper. "I want this one."

"Try it out on Reiyll first," Warrick called from the entrance, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

The younger pirate drew his cutlass and licked his lips. "Don't hold back," he told her.

Micha snickered. "I should tell you the same."  
She parried his blows easily enough. The reach was just a little shorter than she would have liked, but she knew that any longer and it would be too heavy and she'd lose her balance more often, resulting in less guarding abilities. She took some coins from her pocket and set them on the table. "Here. That should cover it," she said. The keeper, still in stunned silence nodded gratefully.

"…Th-thank you for your b-business," he managed to stutter as the trio left the store.

After another stop to pick up a more suitable outfit as pirate-wear, the trio circled the town, giving descriptions and asking about the cyborg they were looking for.

Three hours later and no luck, Micha was exhausted. "Well, this is ridiculous. You'd think someone would have seen him…"

"He's a fugitive. Most pirates are good at hiding, y'know," Reiyll muttered, earning a glare from the female.

The girl shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll move on…?" she asked, looking at Warrick who shrugged. "If ye insist, lass. But I best be telling ye that it's a good idea to keep looking. Clues lie everywhere if ye know where to look."

Warrick glanced at Reiyll. "Take her to the inn."

--

Silver's flesh hand brought the eyeglass up to his face and he scanned the open etherium for something, anything, that would give him a clue. More treasure wouldn't satisfy him anymore. He could be rich if he wanted to be. But nowadays, the only thing that made him happy was the thought of Micha, his 'granddaughter'. Perhaps finding her would satisfy his craving for more in life.

He'd given the order to head back into the Coral Galaxy. Sure, it wasn't Montressor, but he knew he wasn't welcome there. Since Jim's death, he wasn't in the mood to return to Montressor and face Sarah, or maybe even Raven, whom he'd heard a rumor that she'd died as well. He didn't want to take the chance. He knew that somehow Micha had left Montressor after her father had passed away and was now traveling. He didn't know how he knew, but he could feel it.

--

Note: I apologize for the short chapters, but if I get rid of all the garbage…we have a pretty short chapter here. I'll try and jazz the future ones up a bit. Sorry guys.


	4. Need for Escape

**NEED **

**Chapter Four**

_Silver stood just beyond her reach, frustrating her without comparison. She could see him, just barely touch him. Her fingertips were so close she could feel the warmth radiating from his flesh. Tears burned in her eyes. Why was it so hard just to reach that little bit further? Silver began to disappear and the tears that burned, fell._

_--_

Micha woke with a gasp and threw off her thin strip of a blanket, rushing onto the deck for air.

The past few days had yielded no results. After remaining in Kinapis for two days, they'd set sail again only to run into a dry spell. The winds had shifted against them, slowing their course by a significant amount of time.

Micha was bored, the pirates were bored, and they were definitely in the mood for something different to do besides swab the deck for the thousandth time. The ship was in respectable condition due to their boredom.

Captain Warrick often had the men hard at work when they were caught standing around, but not Micha, nor Reiyll, who'd taken to spending more and more time with her. The fact that she was a younger face like him was probably refreshing to him, though he'd been warned by the captain on more than one occasion that she was off limits.

He understood the rules, but that didn't mean he had to abide by them. Not if she was okay with it, anyway.

Reiyll joined Micha on the deck nearly half an hour later and sat next to her in silence.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, not even directing her question at him.

He shrugged. "Warrick says we're reaching a new planet today. Gotta stock up…maybe pick up a few new men."

A few of the older men had passed on during their slow spell and they'd had to dispose of the bodies lest they start to rot on board. Micha was intrigued. New members? That would make her…practically higher in rank! Well, maybe not, but she wouldn't be the baby of the crew any longer, would she?

Reiyll could see the wheels turning in her head. "Don't get yer hopes up," he added.

"Huh?" she asked, turning to him in question. He smirked. "Warrick doesn't pick weak ones. Yer still gonna be at yer lowly place when this is done."

Micha cursed quietly, scowling. "All that hoping for nothing."

Reiyll shrugged. "Well, yer up in rank in my mind. How's that?"

She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Your mind doesn't matter to me."

"Well, that's a relief. I should think you'd have something to say about my thoughts as of late."

"Oh?"

"Aye, missy."

"I won't ask."

He smiled, a glint of something sinister behind his eyes. "You probably shouldn't."

--

The newest port was dingy and smelled like rotting fish. This port was actually in water, and Micha was almost relieved to see water, even if it was more brownish-green than blue in color. There were fishermen all over the place, and there was plenty to look at, even if it was dirty and old.

A lot of scrubby looking men approached the ship a few hours once they'd landed, and asked to speak with the captain.

"Ye be wanting something, men?" Warrick asked, Micha standing quietly behind him. Reiyll was a few feet off, his arms crossed. This was what he'd been talking about, he nodded to Micha, who nodded in understanding.

"Aye, sir. We're wanting jobs," one of them said. Warrick scanned the bunch.

"Any of ye of a decent age? I need lads with strong backs and good legs," he said. He pointed to one of the men towards the back with long, dark hair and a young face.

"You. Get over here."

The man obliged and looked at the captain with dark, troubled eyes. "Yes, sir."

"You want a job?"

"Yes, sir," he repeated. He glanced over the pirate crew and made eye contact with Micha, the corner of his lip twitching in an attempted smile at her.

"Aye. I'll take ye and ye alone. And fer the record, kid. My First Officer's off limits," he noted, sending the other men away and nodding towards Micha, who frowned at her 'title'.

She'd discuss it with the captain later.

--

The new boy's name was Adrian Townsend, and he wasn't a boy. He was thirty-five years old with a face too young for his own good and a haunted past that he didn't want to share with anyone, not even a pressing young girl.

He didn't really know how to handle a sword nor swab a deck, but he learned the latter rather quickly. Easily picked upon, Adrian became the butt of many jokes and pranks, but he didn't let it bother him. Micha almost felt sorry for the man. The more his shoulders hung low, the older he looked, and the more curious she got about his mysterious past. One day she'd get him to tell her.

--


	5. Need for Truth

**NEED**

The more I read the old chapters…the more I realize how much I love you all for loving it because it was absolute garbage. XD Thanks for the support, seriously.

**Chapter Five**

Micha was bored. Adrian still hadn't told her about his past, but he was more and more interested in learning how to use a sword.

Warrick had picked up a trail and was pursuing it valiantly, while the crew worked hard keeping the ship together as they pressed forward after the scent.

The day was a dark one as Micha approached Adrian while he leaned against his mop.

"Hey," she said with a smirk. "In a learning mood?"

Adrian glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Micha pulled a sword from behind her back and passed it to him. "Take a break. You have to learn something new. Gotta keep that brain of your stimulated or you'll rot away in old age."  
Adrian chuckled, amused at her joke. She was the only one who poked fun at his age, being that she was also the youngest person on the ship at eighteen.

"Alright, then. Teach me how to use this, then, miss."

"Are you right or left handed?" she asked, leaving her own sword at her hip.

Adrian shrugged. "Left, I suppose." Micha nodded, sighing. "Darn. Well, we'll have to work together at this, then. Hold it with your left hand, with your thumb and index finger forming a 'v' when you have the hilt in your hand."

Adrian did as he was told and swung the sword around a bit.

"See how much leverage it gives you? Gives you room to screw up…and it's not hard on your wrists."

"Who taught you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. For a kid, she knew a bit about swords that he was certain she didn't just recently learn about. She smiled secretively. "That's not for common knowledge just yet. Now pay attention."

She showed him a few of her own moves with her sword and had him copy her. "Good! Now, try and block my attack."

For the next half an hour, Micha taught Adrian how to properly wield his sword and use it to defend himself from her oncoming attacks.

He learned quickly, and she was pleased that she'd taught him so well.

"Maybe in a few days after some practice you can take on one of the guys," she suggested, earning a laugh from Adrian. "Doubtful, but I'll keep it in mind, miss."

"Good. Same time tomorrow, then," she said with a wink and walked off, leaving Adrian in the company of his mop.

--

John Silver surveyed the black abyss with sadness in his heart. He'd made a few stops, and had no luck. One tip had sent him to Kinapis, but the men at the dock had told him that the pirate ship had fled shortly before Silver's crew had arrived there.

Despite the fact that it angered him, Silver's heart was filled with hope. At least he was close. This had to mean something. They were catching up.

--

It was dark when Adrian found Micha on the bow of the ship, watching the skies for any sign of other ships that might be captained by a large cyborg.

"Hey," he greeted her. She turned to him with a half-smile and returned her gaze to the sky.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. She shrugged. "Something…"

"Or someone?" he asked, a glint of suggestion in his eyes.

"My grandfather, Adrian. He's somewhere out there and we're on this voyage to find him."

Adrian was stunned for a moment, not expecting that answer.

"Is he a pirate?"

"That he is. The best pirate that ever was."

Adrian narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem the type to come from a pirate family."

She shrugged and turned to him. "I don't. Silver's not my actual grandpa. I call him that, though, because he might as well be."

"Silver? John Silver?"

"You've heard of him?"

"I don't know who hasn't," Adrian replied, crossing his arms. From the shadows, Reiyll watched in fascination. What was this? Suddenly their cabin boy thought he could make moves on Micha? Micha had clearly been interested in _him_, as far as he was able to tell…or as far as only his eyes could see.

Perhaps she wasn't, but who cared if she wasn't. He said she was, and that was all that mattered. Adrian had no right to her.

"Well, we're looking for him…despite the fact that he's still running from the law."

"Why'd he leave?"

"He needed adventure. You know how pirates are. They don't stay chained down for long," she explained, turning her eyes back to the sky. "My parents died awhile ago…now I don't have anyone left besides my grandma."

"No siblings?" Adrian asked. She shrugged. "I have a brother, but I don't know where he is either."

"That sucks," he replied quietly. "I wished I'd had a brother."

"Only child, eh?" she questioned with a smile. "I didn't even know I had a brother until I was older anyway."

"Oh?" Adrian asked. Micha nodded. "Another story for another time. I'm beat…I'm going to bed." As she turned to walk away, she stopped and smiled back at Adrian. "Oh…by the way," she started. Adrian raised his eyebrows in question.

"You're dueling with Reiyll tomorrow. Hope you've been practicing."

"What?" he asked, generally shocked. She hadn't informed him of this!

"I have money riding on you. Don't disappoint me."

She walked away, leaving Adrian steamed on the bow.

--


	6. Need for Medical Attention

**NEED**

Evilla, I hope you realize how hard this is to do. It's hurting my brain to rewrite all of this.

**Chapter Six**

Reiyll grinned from where he stood on the deck, surrounded by many crew members. Adrian had been given an older cutlass, rather worn, but reliable in quality. Reiyll's grins were wicked when he met Adrian's gaze. Micha wasn't really sure what to think about the situation. This was going to be interesting. Hopefully she'd get some money out of it.

"So, boy, ye know how to fight?" Reiyll taunted, waving his sword at Adrian.

The older man chuckled at Reiyll's choice of nickname. "I'm the boy? Funny, you don't look a day over sixteen."  
Raising an eyebrow, Reiyll smirked. "Wanna fight me and prove that even if I look like a boy, I can fight like a man?"

Adrian shook his head. "You seem to be so set to fight me, I suppose I have no choice, even though I was told it's just over a silly bet anyway."

Reiyll made the first move. When Adrian blocked it and the two were standing taut, blade-to-blade, Reiyll grinned. "Nice block, boy. Winner gets the lady," he hissed, nodding in Micha's direction. Micha narrowed her eyes from where she stood, a few feet off, and considered hitting the fool, but she wanted to see what happened.

The fight began and a few more members of the crew gathered to see what was happening.

Adrian wasn't winning, nor was he losing. He was a little slower than Reiyll, but he'd obviously had a little bit of training during the last few days, for he had a slight skill with his blade. Reiyll was still quicker and sharper and caught his blade against Adrian's flesh multiple times, earning blood in his favor.

Knocking the cabin boy to the ground on his back, Reiyll placed a boot on Adrian's heaving chest and grinned. "Looks like I win, boy."

Micha studied the situation and noticed that Adrian's shirt had flipped up part of the way. His pants were low and she could see his hipbones, but what caught her eye was the black mark next to his hip. What was that…? Staring harder as Reiyll spat venomous insults in Adrian's direction, Micha concluded it was a tattoo. So, he had a tattoo… Maybe there was more to this than she knew about. Perhaps he was a crazy gang member, or a biker from a far off land. She amused herself with her thoughts. Since Adrian had joined the crew, she'd spent a lot of her time trying to figure out what his mysterious and haunting past could have entailed.

Warrick stepped onto the deck, frowning deeply. As soon as his presence was made known, many crew members scattered. Only the three stayed behind to receive harsh judgment from their captain.

"What's all this, then?" Warrick asked, narrowing his eyes. His gaze softened when it fell across Micha who stood innocently watching, but hardened on Reiyll. "Release him."

Reiyll moved his foot and reached down a grimy hand to help Adrian up.

"Good fight. Next time you won't be so lucky," Reiyll snarled as Adrian brushed himself off.

Micha shook her head. "Captain, they were just behaving like men."  
"Aye, and I suppose that's…all there was to it?" the gray-haired captain asked, raising an eyebrow at the lustful teenager who'd come close enough to beheading their newest member of the crew.

Reiyll nodded, smiling falsely.

"Aye, Captain."  
"Well then, yer dismissed, boy. Get out of me sight." Warrick put a hand on his pistol and left his free hand to reach for Micha's arm. "We be talkin' about this later. Tend to his wounds."  
Warrick nodded with a smile which was returned by one of her own.

"Come on, Adrian…let's get you cleaned up."

---

Warrick was waiting for her when she entered his quarters. "Come in, Micha dear."

He was staring out over the open water through his cabin's windows, smiling contently. It seemed whenever she was near he was happy. Perhaps he softened his image only to impress her. She didn't know what to think but was beginning to have a fondness grow for the tired old captain.

"Tell me what happened out there this afternoon," he prompted, meeting her eyes for a moment before returning them to the waters.

Micha blinked several times, joining him at the window.

"Reiyll's…jealous, I think. He might see Adrian as…a threat."

"To a girl who's nearly half his age?" Warrick exclaimed with a chuckle. "That's crazy talk."  
Micha nodded. "Yeah, it might be, but Adrian and I are getting along well. Reiyll…isn't taking kindly to him, I guess."

"Yer sayin' "I guess" as if ye know he doesn't like 'im. What do ye _really _know about Reiyll?"

"He…well, he's a disgusting swine of a man who wants nothing more than to…well, he's a pirate. Enough said on that matter," she said, shuddering. Warrick understood. She was a woman on a pirate ship. It was simple.

"What else do ye know?"

"Nothing. He doesn't talk to me about anything."  
"He's a cold-blooded murderer, a scallywag. Ye can't trust him with anything. Remember that when the time comes." After that, Warrick said nothing more and Micha stayed in the cabin for awhile with him and they watched the sun go down in silence.


	7. Need for Justice

**NEED**

Now I'm taking the chapters and adding to them. The earlier chapters were more garbage than the others…so I figure there's no harm in just tweaking them. They are mine, after all. ;)

**Chapter Seven**

That morning was dark, and Micha knew something was up. Warrick knew far in advance, and had come into her room to wake her up.

"Micha, get up. I need to talk to ye." His tone was somber. Something had happened. As she sat up from her makeshift bed, chills ran up her spine. Had something happened to Adrian? She dressed quickly and hurried to the deck where Warrick was waiting for her. None of the other crew members were nearby, which was assumingly a good thing.

Warrick stood erect, his arms behind his back. His eyes were dark. Micha looked around the deck and noticed something about it. The floor was wet. The liquid was dark. Red. Blood.

She gasped and looked to Warrick with fear in her eyes. "What is this?"

"Blood, my dear." His tone was the same as it had been moments ago. He stepped aside to show her a body on the deck.

Someone was dead. "Oh, my goodness…" Micha whispered, her hands going to cover her mouth. "Who…?" Adrian?

"Reiyll."  
She may as well have been punched in the stomach. "Reiyll's dead?" she whispered, her voice cracking. Warrick nodded. "There was a brawl. He was killed by his own blade."

Micha was having a difficult time breathing. "Do...you know who did it?"

"We have him in the hold right now, actually." Warrick said no more and stepped over the bloody pools to where the stairs led down to their destination.

"Come." She followed in silence, unable to comprehend any of what was happening.

--

Silver was getting antsy. For what felt like weeks they'd been searching, but they'd not found a trace of her. They'd been home to Montressor, where a weary Sarah had told Silver everything she'd known about Micha's possible whereabouts. She even had locations for Andrew and Mark, Micha's big brother and uncle.

Not many people had claimed to see her in their area, but some had given him clues. Silver felt it in his heart. He was getting closer.

He had his men set sail northeast of Capernaeuma, and he'd even stopped to see if Andrew had been on the planet. His roommate reported he hadn't seen Andrew for months. The young man had left him a note and told him that he'd be in touch. So now Silver was desperately curious. Micha and Andrew, both missing. Where could they possibly be? The cyborg sat at the helm of his ship, his eyeglass glued to his good eye as he scanned the Etherium for any signs of a merchant ship he could ask.

A fellow pirate came up behind him. "Captain, we've been searching forever. Maybe we should just go home…" The second the words had left his lips, he regretted it. Silver's cyborg hand had turned into his sword and the sword was now dangerously close to his throat.

"We ain't goin' home, ye hear me! We're goin' to find her before we do anyt'ing else!"

The meek pirate took the hint and slinked off to a safer location on the ship. Turning to the crew, Silver took on a new light. "Lads, ye all know that when me mind is set on somet'ing, I don't be lettin' go of it until I has it in me hands."

The cyborg paused. "We'll rest for awhile at the next port, but we ain't stayin' for too long."

The crew cheered. Finally, somewhere they could get a decent sleep, restock their food supplies, and finally, just relax.

-------

Adrian sat on the damp floor, not caring that he could feel nothing in his rear end, but sat, knees drawn up to his chest, his arms draped over them. His expression was an all-around scowl. He thought to himself for a good, long time.

_So what do I do while I'm here? They're on their own kind of voyage…I'm just along for the ride. I needed to get away…for some time to myself, but…now I'm finding that the more I want to be alone, the more people find me…like Micha. _

Adrian sulked. Micha. She drove him mad. He drifted from thoughts of her and let his mind wander. Darkness crept in and he wanted to sleep. He knew he couldn't sleep, for then he would dream.

Dreaming was dangerous. Dreaming only got him into danger…dreaming only reminded him of his past. His past. What _was _his past, really? Was it…a lie? A distant memory? A fading dream? Adrian sighed to himself. His past had been colorful, full of riches and 'fun'.

Full of what was thought to be life and love, when it was just an act. A mask he wore to deceive those close to him. That mask was a mask he'd not gotten rid of. But now that he knew Micha, he wanted more and more to let it go. As Adrian pondered these things, chuckling at their age difference once more, the door opened and he was startled from his thoughts. "Boy, get up."

Warrick. The door opened wider and sunlight crept in. Warrick entered the dark room, followed by…

"Micha!" Adrian said, rising to his feet quickly. He felt strange as the blood entered his feet once more, but he ignored the pins and needles that bothered him from his calves to his toes.

Micha frowned, saying nothing. "You're…kidding, Warrick, please tell me this is some kind of joke to test me."

"No, it certainly isn't any joke, dearest. This boy killed Reiyll. Cold-blooded murder."  
Micha walked up to the bars and frowned, searching Adrian's dark eyes for answers. "Is it true?" she asked him. Adrian looked right back into her eyes and shook his head. "It was an accident."

Micha's heart sank. "So it is true…"

"We were fighting. He pushed me. We started fighting physically and he brought out his dagger to threaten me with…"  
Warrick intervened. "And this boy was a better fighter than he'd let on. He played dirty. It was murder."  
"Self-defense!" Adrian cried, frowning.

Micha narrowed her eyes at the captain. "Why are you being so hard on him? Don't pirates fight? Don't they accidentally kill each other at times!"

Warrick, leaning against the bars of the cell, crossed his arms and blatantly ignored her question. "Micha, ye must understand that now he is in behind these bars that ye ain't able to see him talk to him or listen to his lies. We'll be deciding what to do wit' him when we get to the next port, for he ain't a pirate…so we can't be just maroonin' him. T'ain't fair."

Micha shook her head angrily. It made sense. Would they kill him? Have him hanged?

Suppressing her anger, she hiccupped. Adrian frowned. "Captain, can I at least talk to her alone for a few minutes?"

Warrick's face fell and he tensed. "I don't think so, boy."

"Please?" Micha added. Warrick's eyes softened. Poor Captain had a soft spot for the girl.

Warrick nodded. "Aye, but only fer a minute. If yer not back up in five minutes I'll be comin to get ye."

He left the hold, his boots stomping angrily on the wooden floor. Micha stood at the bars, staring in at the prisoner. Adrian stared at her for a long time before saying anything. "So…you gonna get me out of here somehow?" he asked with a smile. She shook her head. "And get us both killed?" Adrian nodded. "You make a good point." He studied her arms for a moment, then her neckline.

"What are you doing?" she asked, noticing his gaze. He smirked. He could only wonder what she was thinking. "Your necklace. Can I see it?"

Micha's hand went to her necklace. "What about my necklace? Why do you need to see it?"

"I want to look at it."

He took the necklace from her hand when she had taken it off and smiled. "It's pretty."  
It had been a gift from Andrew, her older brother. It had a pendant hanging from it that resembled a dagger. Basically, a small, pointed object. Perfect.

He smiled. "Great…Can I just…use it for a sec?" Micha shrugged. What did he mean?

He stuck the necklace's end into the lock and wiggled it for a moment. He smiled when he heard a small _click _and then took the necklace out and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, my lady." With that, Adrian opened the once-locked cell door and stepped out, standing uncomfortably close to Micha. "Now, what will we tell Warrick when he finds me?"

Micha said nothing but stared at Adrian with wide eyes as she held her necklace in her hand. What just happened? This man had been here for a few days and now, after all of this time…he was…some kind of murdering, lock-picking, who-knew what! Micha didn't feel safe anymore. And yet, she was so strangely attracted to him at the same time.

Adrian took her by the arm, his touch cold and clammy. Chills ran up Micha's spine.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's the last thing I want." He looked around quickly, his hair getting into his eyes as he thought for a moment. "Look. Just…pretend with me for awhile."

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Adrian raised a finger to her lips. "Shh, just listen. Bring me food from time to time, etcetera, etcetera…I'm going to pretend I'm still locked in here. I need to think of a plan."

"What kind of plan? Your only obstacle is…Warrick…" Her thoughts dawned on her and she looked up, wide-eyed. "Don't do anything to him, Adrian, he's…like a father to me." Adrian nodded. "Well, missy, your father wants me dead for killing in self-defense. After all, he _is _a pirate, I'm sure he's killed a few men in his time."

Micha wasn't feeling so sure about this. Adrian made a good point, but…what did he have in store for Warrick?

"Promise you won't hurt him?" she asked, raising her eyes to meet his. He nodded, smiling faintly. "Promise."


	8. Need for Departure

**NEED **

**Chapter Eight**

--

In another part of the Etherium, a raggedly-dressed, long-haired Andrew was standing at the helm of a small merchant ship. Holding something small in his hand, he would glance at it from time to time, smile, and look over the skies again, hoping to see some sort of clue, anything, that would lead him closer to his sister.

It was time to find her. It had been a few years since they'd lost contact and Sarah Hawkins, his 'grandma' had told him Micha had left Montressor to pursue Silver.

Andrew hadn't stumbled across the old cyborg, nor had he heard anything about Micha. But that small glimmer of hope that she was still alive hung in his heart heavily, and he wore that glimmer with pride.

---

Silver was getting restless. The last port had told him nothing about Micha, and had told him that only a gang of pirates and their old captain had stopped by to pick up supplies.

Stopping at the next planet, a small region a few light years east of the Coral Galaxy, Silver told his men to tie the boat down and go into town for a few nights.

"We cast off on Monday, men. Be back here or I'll be leavin' without ye."

The men had gladly run into town to burn off their restlessness. A few men had almost gone mad being held on the ship for so long and were finally happy to return to their sanity when their feet touched firm ground. Silver stayed in the port, seated on a crate at the foot of the stairwell that led back to his ship. His flesh arm was bent at the elbow, his hand providing a hold for his chin as he thought deeply. His mechanical arm was in its hand form and his fingers were clenching and unclenching into a fist. He was frustrated.

A young man a few feet in front of Silver noticed the cyborg's apparent frustration and headed his way.

"Can I help you, sir?" Silver looked up. The boy didn't seem to be asking for trouble. In fact, he was a clean-cut boy, probably one of the port's helpers for loading. Almost like a cabin-boy. This boy reminded Silver of Jim and a pang of heartache throbbed in his chest. He needed to find Micha. She was the last shred of Jim there was left in this Universe…

"Aye, lad. Ye can help me if ye've been around here in the last while." Silver didn't stand, lest he tower over the boy and become intimidating. Intimidation almost always got nothing out of a subject.

"Aye, sir, I've been here for a few months, helping out with loading the ships." An uneasy pause. "Why?"

"I need ye to tell me if ye've seen a ship with a girl on it go by in the last while."

"Sir, begging your pardon, but a lot of girls are on ships these days…"

"Aye, lad, but…here. Lemme show 'er to ye."  
Silver produced a small photo of Micha from his coat pocket. Fingering the picture tenderly, a small smile framed Silver's face before he handed the photo to the boy. "Seen 'er?"

The boy studied the photo for a long while before frowning. "Haven't seen her before, no. If I do see her, should I tell her something?"

"Aye, lad. Tell her John Silver's looking for her. An' 'er name is Micha, ye hear?"  
"Will do, sir."

"Thank ye, lad."

The boy went off to do some more work and Silver slumped back onto the crate. So much for the boy's help. The picture of Micha was getting a little bit tattered from Silver's constant musings over it. He often took the picture out. Just looking into her eyes brought his heart to happiness. The smile on her face took his cares away, even if only for a little while. He missed his Micha, and he wanted to find her. He needed to find her. It was his greatest need.

---

Micha snuck Adrian some food that night, late into the evening when the crewmen had settled into their hammocks. Adrian hadn't made any sudden moves on her, nor had he made any threats towards her or the captain's safety. She was surprised, but Adrian explained to her that he wasn't interested in harming anyone. "I just want to be sure that I can get out of here if necessary…I might just leave at the next port," he told her that night as she sat on a crate outside of his cell. He sat on another crate, eating his food, which consisted of stale bread and old ale right next to the door, as close to her as he could have gotten.

Micha frowned. "Why do you want to leave?" she asked. Adrian looked at her blankly, raised an eyebrow and looked around his cell. "Well, now that you mention it, this is rather cozy…"

Micha rolled her eyes and smirked. "Cute."

"Thank ye, Miss Pirate." Adrian set his plate down on the ground and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "So tell me a bit about yourself, Micha. Where are you from?"

Micha paused. Did she dare share a bit of her past with this…stranger? He'd killed a man, escaped from his prison…if he knew too much, she could be in danger. She decided to tread softly.

"Well, I was born and raised on Montressor…" Adrian nodded. He'd never heard of the place.

"So…I lived there for about seventeen years…my parents died and…well, I ran off to find my friend who'd left awhile earlier. So…basically, when my parents died, I had no one left on my home planet so I figured I should go find whoever I could."

Adrian nodded faintly. "Who are you looking for?"

"My…mentor." Her hesitation made him smile. "Older or just old enough?" Adrian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's old enough to be your grandfather, Townsend." Adrian nodded, his smile growing. He wanted to hide his blush.

Changing the subject, Adrian met Micha's eyes. "So, what do you tell Warrick when I break out of here? Or do we have to kill him?"

Her eyes grew wild. "You wouldn't." A smirk. He'd been joking.

"I wouldn't."

---

Warrick brought the ship into port and set the anchor. It was time to rest.

He whistled to his crew. "Land ho, lads! Get yourselves some rest now, y'hear?"

Micha looked up with a start. "We're here!" she cried. She stood from the crate and grinned. "Don't go anywhere, Townsend."

Adrian smirked from where he sat on his crate. As she left the room, he chuckled. "I'll wait right here."

Micha was happy to see some land, and finally, more people. Stepping onto the dock, she grinned and stretched. "Ah, this is _bliss!"_ she cried. A young boy was bringing supplies and setting them at the foot of the steps to her ship. "G'day, ma'am."  
"Indeed, boy, it sure is!"

The boy continued stocking when a strange expression crossed his face. "Say, miss, you look kind of familiar."

Micha frowned. This boy had to be…fourteen or fifteen. What was going through his head? Stare at a pirate? The boy grinned and nodded, but his look of concentration quickly returned. "Miss, if you don't mind me saying so…is your name Micha?" She froze. Who had he seen?

"Was it the cyborg?" she asked, all manner of joking leaving her immediately.

The boy paused. "Mechanical arm, large man…?"

Micha nodded stiffly, her eyes widening. "When…? When did you see him?"

"Two days ago, miss. Right here, in this spot! He was asking about you…had a picture of you in his pocket!" The boy was trembling. He really hoped she wasn't angry with him…

Micha's eyes flooded with tears, to his relief. "Did he say which way he was going…?" she asked, her voice cracking. One chance to find him…this was it.

"Aye, miss, he said he was taking his men to look for you up north. They ain't in a real quick ship, but if you want to catch them, you have to leave now."

All manner of sense had left Micha by this time. She hugged the boy. "Boy, you have no idea how wonderful you are." She raced up the steps and tore the door of the captain's quarters open.

"WARRICK!" she cried. The older man jumped, startled. "Aye, love? Something the matter?"

Her eyes were wild and she was panting. It was no doubt he was worried that something was wrong.

"We have to leave NOW," she said. "That stock boy told me Silver was here two days ago! He's going north, he asked that boy if he'd seen me! He gave me a description, it HAD to have been Silver, Warrick, we have to leave!"

"But me men, love, they're scattered over the planet!" Warrick was frowning. Micha frowned harder. "I don't care, Warrick. We have to leave _now!" _Her tone was demanding and her eyes were full of fire. Warrick didn't dare wait to see what was going to happen. He stepped out of his quarters and onto the deck.

"Prepare to cast off, men!" he called over the deck. Strange looks and questions were shot his way, but he raised his hand to ward them off. "No questions asked, lads! Get us up and going! Any man that isn't here is left behind!" Micha smiled. Now, to tell Warrick about Adrian…


	9. Need for Purpose

**NEED**

**Chapter Nine**

He remembered watching her that night as her hair swung gently around her waist. Her eyes had been laughing at him, happily, excitedly. They'd just discovered they were expecting a child. Jim knew nothing about raising children, and was scared, whereas his wife had already given birth years earlier. The location of her first born was uncertain, but each day she hoped and prayed for his safe return. Jim Hawkins, faithful husband and father of one, adoptive father of another, was presumed dead by all who had known him. When his ship had exploded on impact by a meteor, he had feared the worst. Many went to his funeral. His wife and children were exempt, for, his wife had died as well. In the hospital with an incurable terminal disease, she had died while he was in space. Why had he gone? Why had he gotten on that boat?

Jim wrung his hands in anger, anguish gripping at his heart as usual. The same anguish gripped him each time he thought of her and how much he missed her. Her laugh, her touch…that same person who had brought him out of the mire. And she was dead. She'd died years ago. Now he needed to find his children. Andrew, his oldest and adopted child, was probably by now unruly and hard to control, far from home and living his own way.

Micha, Jim's own, was like her mother, stern and commanding, yet soft and caring. He feared the worst for her. Without Raven at her side, Micha must have been out, angrily vanquishing the foes within. Jim figured she was most likely a pirate, leading a band of brutish men.

Staggering on his makeshift wooden leg and leaning on a cane, Jim hobbled to the local pub where he was a regular customer. He went each night after a hard day of labor at the pipe factory to drown his sorrows under mugs of ale.

Helen, the bar maiden, greeted him with a smile. "Evenin', Mister Hawkins! Can I get you your usual?"

"As always, Helen." He sat at the bar, leaning his cane up next to him as he slouched on the stool. She put a large mug of the brew before him and he drank eagerly as she watched. As soon as the mug went down onto the counter, he'd get that same look in his eyes like he always did. He was thinking about something. There was something out there…in the universe…that he was after.

"Well, are ye gonna finally tell me what's up today, Mister Hawkins?" Helen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Jim sighed. "I can't stay here much longer…but I have no will to go."

"Where do you want to go? And why?"

"It's the anniversary of her…our death tomorrow," Jim muttered, glancing at his wedding band. "And…I…don't know what I can do about it."

Helen took a moment and nodded her sympathies. Jim often drowned his deceased wife under glasses of ale, but never to the point of getting drunk. He was past that stage in his life by now.

"Well, stayin' here ain't gonna do ye any good."  
"Where am I going to go?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

"Ye have children, don't ye?" she asked him, taking a rag from nearby to wipe the counter and look busy while her boss passed by.

"Yes…two. And I don't know where they are."  
"Well, there's yer new purpose. Go find them. They think yer dead, don't they?"

Jim nodded. "There's no point going to find them if they already have it set that I'm dead. It's like saying their mother's alive too…they saw the articles…" Everyone had seen the articles. Jim's face had been all over the news. But when that cleanup crew had found him…barely breathing…

Glancing at his wooden leg, Jim smiled. It made him think of Silver, just walking every day with such a handicap.

Helen stopped wiping and leaned forward. "Mister Hawkins, ye gotta go find yer kids. It's yer last chance for happiness. Why do I say that? Because I see how ye stare blankly at the wall behind me. Ye need to go somewhere." She took his hands and turned them over to look at the scars on his palms. "Besides, that pipe factory is no good for your health." With a smile, she put his hands on the counter gently and winked. "Let me know how it all turns out."

Jim looked at his hands, his eyes returning to his wedding ring. It's what Raven would do…no doubt she'd be worried about their children. So why had he run? Why had he not gone home when he'd discovered he was still alive? He thought of his new look. He wasn't himself anymore. A freak. No one would want him…they'd call him a ghost, a demon of sorts. Who would accept what they'd come to know as dead?

Helen looked up one last time. "You'll never know until you go," she called. Jim nodded. She was right. He stood.

---

Micha entered the hold where Adrian was being held. She thought he was sleeping so she went into his cell and knelt next to him. "Adrian? Wake up," she said, poking him on the shoulder. He shook his head. "I'm not sleeping," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Smiling as he looked up, he met her eyes and she grinned. "We found someone who saw him," she whispered. "Silver. He was seen at this port recently…so we're going after them!"

Adrian grinned. "So…are you going to let me out any time soon?"

She shook her head. "Not until Warrick says it's okay."  
"I think we need to get him out of this, Micha. He's…always in my way."

"Of what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood, placing her hands on her hips.

Adrian licked his lips nervously and grinned. "Nothing, he's just…He doesn't like me because he thinks I'm a murderer."  
"But…you technically did kill Reiyll."  
"Technically. That's the key word. I didn't kill him on purpose! It was self defense!"

Micha looked at the ground and frowned. "Still…" She moved her gaze to the bars behind him and eventually moved her stare to the ground. "We're…leaving soon. So…"

"Talk to Warrick about it. Please?" There was so much urgency in his voice, so much longing…why did he want to be free so badly? Perhaps the bars were beginning to drive him slowly mad.

She nodded faintly. "I'll…talk to him." He smiled. "Thank you."

She left the cell and locked it behind her, trying with all her might to hide the fact that violently, her hands were trembling.

----

Warrick slept soundly that night as the night crew swabbed the decks and Micha stood at the helm at watch. The old captain's gear was hung next to his bed, his hat tipped over his face as he slept. He slept so soundly he didn't hear the door creaking as it opened. He didn't even wake up until he felt the hands grabbing at his wrists and tying them behind his back. A gag was forced into his mouth and he could emit no sound save for muffled grunts. That would not earn Micha's attention.

He couldn't see who his captors were in the darkness, but he knew that they were intent on having him silent and bound. Leaving him on the floor on his side, Warrick was left without a way of escape as the men who'd bound him left the room as quickly as they'd come. Warrick knew, in fear, that they'd be back for him later. He only wished he could get Micha's attention.

---

Micha boarded the ship after asking around the docks of the newest port. Her heart was heavy, but the hope still remained. The townsfolk had seen nothing. No cyborg, no pirates, nothing.

She bit her lip and thought as the men cast off and they were again on their way.

A few hours into their journey to the next planet, Micha was tapped on the shoulder by a scrawny pirate. "'Scuse me, miss, but…we need to speak to ya," he said. She frowned and turned around, one hand on her hip. A few men were lined up in front of her. They tipped their hats. "Ma'am," said one, "We have no idea where we can find the Cap'n. He's disappeared…but he left you dis." The pirate held out a small sheet of paper.

"_Micha, _it read, _Don't worry, because I've gone off to bigger and better things. I'm leaving you in charge of my ship. Take care of it…and I hope you find your friend._

_Yours truly, Captain Warrick."_

Micha frowned, narrowing her eyes at the men. "Where did you find this?" she asked. The pirate who had given it to her shrugged. "Was in his cabin, miss."  
"Which you're not allowed to go in, am I right?"

"Miss, he wasn't answering when we knocked, we was worried!"

Micha licked her lips and thought. "Get out of here. I need to think about this."

She frowned as she thought. Where was Warrick? A better place? He hadn't killed himself…and this letter…was so out of character. What was going on? Micha snapped her fingers. Adrian. He'd know.

---

"Let's go." She opened the cell and Adrian stepped out, bewildered. "Finally, I can breathe some fresh air?" he asked. She nodded and led the way. "Go, you're free." He grinned and took her hands and kissed them. "Thank you _so_ much, Micha! You're an angel, really."

Her face remained expressionless and as they came up from the hold, Adrian frowned. "What? What is it?"

"Warrick's missing." Adrian's eyes widened. "What? Missing? What do you mean?"

She showed him the letter. "Dunno. But…I'm taking control of this ship. Round up the men. I need to make an announcement."  
As the men gathered that afternoon on the deck, Micha took, with a heavy heart, complete and full control of the R.L.S. Hangman. Their goal: find Silver.

----

On the last planet, Warrick lay against a garbage dump, cold and shivering. His stomach grumbled. Cursed pirates, he thought. Mutiny. He'd pay…if he ever found them.

----

That evening, Jim boarded a boat to Montressor. It was time to go home and see if his children remembered him.

---


	10. Need for Comfort

**NEED**

**Chapter Ten**

Intuition was telling him to turn back. What if she was right on his tail? What if…what if they found her if they just turned around? He'd never know if they didn't, so where was the harm? They had no clues…they had no leads at all. Where was the harm, anyway?

Captain John Silver in all his glory, stood before his men and demanded their attention.

"Men! We're turnin' this ship 'round!" The crew frowned, each man with a puzzled look trying to be hidden. What was he thinking this time?

"What's in your head, Cap'n?" asked Silver's first mate. Silver frowned. "She might be back there where we just was. We didn't look hard enough."  
"Sir…"

"No questions! Get us back to that last port!"

That being said, the large cyborg turned and headed into his cabin. He just had to be right this time…even a tiny clue would help…

--

Micha slept soundly that night, even if she was terrified. Her captain had been mutinied, the man she was interested in was able to escape his prison…The men were all suspicious…Yet she still managed to sleep. It had taken a fair bit of convincing to get the gruff pirates to allow her become captain. She'd bribed them with promises of wine, women and song at the next port and any port afterwards, just so long as they remained civil and helped her search for Silver. They'd bought her bribe, knowing she'd eventually give up and then the ship would be theirs to argue over. The girl didn't know who had performed the mutiny, and she didn't have to know. It wasn't important.

Micha had moved her few things to Warrick's cabin and had not disturbed his things; instead, she'd kept them and mingled her own things to sit with his. It was like he was still with them.

She had to admit that he had a nicer room than she, and she was enjoying the change. Nonetheless, her captain had been left behind. She just didn't know by whom. She needed to run this ship. She needed…a first mate. She needed Adrian.

---

Silver searched high and low until he could search no more. His heart was heavy. He was hungry, but he didn't let that slow him down. He ate a small snack and went to deposit his garbage in the trash. He leaned against it to rest a moment when he heard a strange grunting sound coming from behind it.

Curiosity got the best of the old cyborg and he peered around the trash bin. Behind it was an old man, tied and gagged.

"By the heavens!" Silver exclaimed and cut the man loose. "Who are ye and how'd ye get back here?" he demanded. The man coughed and spat many times before gathering enough breath to continue.  
"My name's…Warrick. I'm…captain of the Hangman. Please help me…they've taken my ship…and…my first officer…I…"

"Ye a pirate, sir?" Silver asked, helping Warrick stand.

"Aye, sir." Warrick was weak, Silver noticed, and had to help the man back to the ship. "How can we help ye?"

"I need to catch up to my ship…they're…all brutes. My first officer's in trouble, I know she is."  
Silver frowned. "She your daughter, or something, Mister Warrick?"

Warrick nodded slightly. "In a sense. She's like a daughter to me. Tell me, sir…what is your name?"

Silver extended his flesh hand and grinned. "John Silver, the Captain of this here ship."

Warrick could do nothing but gawk.

--


	11. Need for Passion

**NEED**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Si, si, _Senor_ Hawkins! Have I ever steered you wrong?" She looked at him from under arched eyebrows. He shook his head. "Of course not, Maria. Thank you very much." He nodded and put his money down on the counter, along with a generous tip.

"Eh, _Senor_!" Maria winked at Jim and passed him back the money. "Is on the house, ya? You've always been good to us."

Jim gave half a smile and continued out the door, leaving his money on the counter.

So, Micha hadn't been to work in two years. Jim sighed. That helped. His mother had told him the little she'd known, which wasn't much, but it had been enough to let Jim know that wherever his daughter was, she wasn't anywhere near the place he then stood.

So if she wasn't on Montressor, where in the galaxy was she? Jim frowned and shaded his eyes as he looked into the sky. Where would he start asking? Where does a father go to look for his angry daughter?

---

Over the next few weeks of soaring through the sky in search, the crew began to notice changes in their captain. After Warrick had been left behind on a far-off port, Micha had elected herself as the new captain. It was only days later that she decided their felon of a crewmate, Adrian Townsend, was to be her first mate. It rose suspicion and a few harsh accusations among the crew.

They'd noticed the eye contact and lingering touches of their hands when they were together. Something was going on beneath the surface, and they wanted to know what. How come Adrian was allowed to break the rules and go after her while they were not? As the only woman on board, she should be considered fair game to any of them.

It was on a cloudy, dark day that the _Hangman_ stopped into port at a small planet to refuel that Micha decided to take herself shopping. Adrian insisted he come, but she wanted to go alone. She left him in charge with an alluring smile and headed into town.

She passed by a few other ships, some smaller, and thought. A smaller ship caught her eye as she watched a few of the miniscule crew work on the ship, bringing crates of new supplies on board. A young man stood at the head of the line of workers, surveying the work and nodding his approval. Micha frowned. There was something about this boy that intrigued her, but she decided it was best to leave it alone and go shopping.

Hours later, Micha returned with a few new clothes, a dagger or two and some playing cards for her crew.

The small ship she'd seen before was there again, but this time the young man was off the ship, on the port, drinking a mug of ale and crouching against a barrel. His crew was nowhere to be seen; perhaps they were eating in town. Micha paused from a distance and watched the young man carefully.

Long, roguish hair hung just below his ears, straggly almost, but the same black it had always been. His dark eyes were darker and held many secrets, many tales behind them. His eyes buried the hatred and pain he felt, but replaced those emotions with a deep love for those to whom he'd grown attached. It was a mask he wore well.

His face was worn, aged. A stubbly beard looked like it was trying to grow on his tanned skin. Micha gasped and began to walk towards him. Once so pale, now tanned by travel and age, Andrew Calls Hawkins was the spitting image of what would be Simon and Jim Hawkins if merged into one. With no blood relation to Jim whatsoever, Andrew had managed to acquire his adoptive father's facial expressions and used them with ease.

He was still slim and tall, but his body was beginning to look tired, as was his face. The only life was in his eyes, swimming amongst the hatred, fear, love… Micha said nothing as she looked at her older brother. Finally, she spoke. "When was the last time I saw you?"

Andrew wanted to cry. Tears were burning behind his eyes but he refused to let them show. It was all it took within him not to cry and scoop her into his arms and never let her go. He'd been searching for so long, and finally, here she was, after finding _him._ What was stopping him?

"Andrew…" Micha continued, wondering why he wasn't answering her. Andrew's eyes grew emotionless. "When Mama and Jim died…I left after that, remember?"

She nodded. "I'll never forget, Andy. You…didn't come back. That was years ago."

Watching Micha and Andrew, Adrian had stepped behind them, wanting to know who Micha was talking with. Neither of them noticed. The dam broke. Tears began to swim in Andrew's eyes, to her surprise. He stood and stepped forward. "My baby Micha…where have you been?" His voice cracked and he scooped her into his arms. Micha was taken aback at first, but accepted his embrace and melted into it. The only part of her family left…and they were reunited.

Adrian watched for a long time in awe. Smiling, he studied the two in their embrace. The resemblance was uncanny. Andrew, his little Andy from Capernaeuma, was a grown man, like he, with a beauty for a little sister. The same girl Adrian was interested in. The irony.

Andrew released his sister and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Adrian figured it was time to step forward. "Andrew," he said quietly. Andrew shifted his eyes to the new voice and studied the newcomer carefully.

The eyes, that hair…the smile…that discolored skin on the cheekbone…and again, that smile. Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see ya again, Andy."

Andrew took in a breath and turned his bare forearm around, only to have Adrian lift up his shirt slightly. The two were in their own world, but Micha realized it immediately. That tattoo. The tattoo she'd noticed ages ago on Adrian was identical to that which was tattooed on her older brother's arm. Matching tattoos.

Creasing his eyebrows, Andrew smiled faintly. "It's really you?"

Adrian nodded. "Sure has been awhile. Where have _you_ been?"

"Around…" Adrian took his opportunity to remind Micha he was standing there with her and put an arm around her waist. "So this is your sister, eh?"

Andrew's smile faded slightly. "She sure is. I've been looking for her for a long time…"  
The corner of Adrian's mouth turned upward in a smile. "Andy, you sure have grown." He was trying to distract Andrew from his arm around Micha's waist.

"So have you, I mean…I hardly recognized you without the crazy hair and piercings," Andrew said, bringing a silly grin to Adrian's lips. Micha glanced at Adrian. "Piercings?"

Adrian smiled. "Andrew knew me when we were very young…"

"Adrian, how do you know my brother?" she asked, confusion swimming in her eyes.

Andrew frowned. "You go by Adrian?"

Adrian nodded. "It always was my real name. Adrian Townsend…I thought I'd stop lying to everyone around me for once."

"So you're no longer Avery?" Andrew questioned.

"Avery?" Micha asked. The same Avery whose music was in her mother's old collection? The same Avery Micha's friends had been obsessed with, not caring that he was 'by now, way too old for them'?

"Avery December," Adrian noted. "Not anymore."

--

**Author's Note**: Ditched the last chapter, if you didn't notice. XD


	12. Need for Reunion

**Need **

**Chapter Twelve**

It took a lot of convincing, but Micha talked her brother into leaving his crew behind and joining hers. They'd search for Silver together and then return home and live happily ever after, so to speak.

The crew had a lot to get used to now that Andrew was on board. He was only a few years younger than the First Mate, but he was definitely tougher. Andrew was hard and cold, only soft to his little sister. His anger showed through when he ordered the men around and they wondered what a man like him was doing having a sister like Micha.

Days passed before they reached the next port and Micha was glad they did. When they pulled up to the docks, she frowned. Something about the ship next to theirs seemed familiar, though she couldn't place why.

Stepping onto the docks, Micha headed in the direction of the next ship. Andrew called out to her but she shook her head, telling him not to mind her for a moment.

"I'll be right back!" she called. There was someone on the deck standing tall and reading the news. And he looked familiar.

She stood next to the ship on the docks, a few meters below and shook her head, unable to believe her eyes.

"Warrick?" she called.

The old pirate captain put his paper down from his eyes for a moment and looked around, his gaze finally settling below. "Stars above!" the pirate cried. "John!"

Micha froze. "Warrick, what did you say?"

The pirate captain was gone. He'd run off excitedly and left her there on the dock.

--

Warrick burst into the cabin where he knew the cyborg would be. "John! John!" he cried, waving his arms frantically. Silver whirled around in his chair, his mechanical arm brandishing his cutlass. "What? What!" He stood, realizing it was Warrick. "Don't ye know better than to rush in on me like that!"

"No, no! Come quickly, it's Micha!"

Silver paused and narrowed his eyes. "Beggin' yer pardon, sir?"

"Micha's on the dock, John!" Warrick breathed through his panting.

Silver wasn't sure if he could laugh, cry or beat the man silly for joking at a time like this.

Still, he had to confirm it for his own sanity's sake and stepped onto the deck. Micha by that time, had climbed on board and was standing on the deck. She stood perfectly still adjacent to John as she stared at him in disbelief for a few moments. In those moments, neither said anything.

"Oh…my gosh," she eventually whispered before rushing into the large man's arms.

Silver thought he'd have a heart attack. "It's not possible," he cried. "Of all the places to meet you at-"

Micha didn't hear him. She was too busy burying her face in his large belly.

Andrew stood on the deck with a grin, having followed her onboard. "Hey Silver," he greeted with a nod. The cyborg winked at Micha's older brother and smiled. "How long have I been searchin' for ye…only to finally have ye here with me…" Silver whispered, bringing Micha's face up to look at him.

"Stars, you look like yer mother," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "It's so good to see ye here."

Micha wiped her eyes and sighed heavily. "So…where do we go from here? Now that I've found you…do we go home?"

Andrew grinned from where he stood and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, sis…maybe the bunch of us could go on another adventure. You might…like to know, you and Silver, actually, that I heard a rumor."

"A rumor? About what?" Warrick asked, interested.

Andrew grinned widely and shrugged. "Oh, just a little rumor that Jim's still alive."

--

Jim maneuvered the small boat easily into the dock and groaned. He'd been at his search for what felt like ages, but he'd known it was only days. He'd asked around, left messages, called home to his mother, but still had found no sign of anyone.

Clambering noisily onto the pier, he leaned on his cane and headed towards the town for a drink. In the bar, he sat next to a younger man with dark hair who was drinking his ale slowly.   
"Nice day," Jim commented to the barmaid who seemed less than interested in making conversation. She handed him a mug of ale and left him be.

Jim scanned the bar and the patrons curiously. Would any of them know?

The man next to him was staring into his ale without a word. In fact, the man next to him looked familiar.

"Excuse me…" Jim started, the man looking up at him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you know someone named Micha? Or even a man your age named Andrew?"

The young man's eyes widened. "Who's asking?"

"Jim Hawkins." He paused. "Their father."

The man stood, his widened eyes wild with excitement. "You're kidding me. C'mon sir, we have to go now!"

"Wait, who are you!" Jim demanded. The man grinned, holding out his hand in embarrassment.

"Sorry sir. M'name's Adrian. I've just been sailing the etherium with your kids."

--

The family, Jim, Micha, Andrew, Silver and even Adrian, returned to Montressor with joy in their hearts. Warrick had been given Silver's ship and crew along with a promise to keep in touch with Micha.

Sarah Hawkins didn't know how to react when most of her family came traipsing through the door of the BenBow Inn one rainy afternoon. In fact, she was so unsure that she just decided feeding them all and acting as if nothing was out of place would be the best.

Jim smiled, content in his place on the couch in front of the fire with his daughter next to him and his son on the other side, his best friend and mentor, John Silver, sitting near to them. Jim may have been crippled, his wife may have been dead, but he had everything else he could have asked for. His family.

---

**Author's Note: **Done. Well, sorry if it was less than…anything you expected, dear Evilla, but at least I did what I set out to do and finished it. Just for you, of course. Whee. Hope you liked it. Again, sorry, but I just kinda made up the ending here. Hehee. Thanks for being here to pester me to finish it. I really appreciate it.


End file.
